


The Dream Wedding of Emma Swan

by PixiePaws1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tagging as Spoilers just in case, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePaws1/pseuds/PixiePaws1
Summary: SPOILERS: Emma is experiencing some weird things on her wedding day. People are singing and they can't seem to stop. This is sad . . . really sad.





	

Emma hadn't any clue why everyone kept breaking into song. She'd awoken to her mother and father bursting through the bedroom door with an impressive rendition of 'Good Morning' from Singin' in the Rain, complete with tap dancing, if you please. 

That was just all kinds of disturbing.

Her wedding nerves were bad enough while she sat getting her hair done, but she was also experiencing an overwhelming compulsion to warble a cheesy romantic ballad from the 60s about rainbows, unicorns and castles in the air. She'd thrown up in her mouth a little and, disgusting as that was, it did keep the lyrics at bay.

Now here she was, in her gorgeous, slinky, white wedding dress, (off the shoulder to really get Killian's blood going) waiting for the music that would queue her walk down the golden carpet laid out down main street to her groom, but even now there was no escaping from the ridiculously out of place singing. She could hear them through the closed door of the library. It sounded as though every single person in town was on the other side singing the chorus from 'Hello Dolly'. She wanted to march out there and scream at them to shut up so she could concentrate on marrying her True Love. If Killian was singing while he waited for his bride, she was going to punish him in the most imaginative and deliciously thrilling, sexy way. 

"Ready?" David asked, his hand at her elbow and pride in his eyes. He kissed her forehead. 

Emma nodded. David knocked on the door and Sneezy and Doc opened the double doors. Her father started to hum, so Emma shoved an elbow in his side. "Not one note, not one crochet! This is my wedding. No singing!" She was surprised she able to speak without letting rip with a rockabilly classic. She felt a twinge in her elbow and regretted hitting her father so hard.

"I love you, Emma. I am so happy and proud to be here for you, today," David said, tears in his eyes. She nodded, swallowing hard. 

"Remember, you're not losing your daughter, you're gaining a pirate," Emma whispered, choking back a verse of Gilbert and Sullivan. She kissed his cheek and he led her to Killian. 

The wedding was an exquisite mix of beauty, romance, giggles and the odd chorus of 80s rock classics. The reception was held on the docks with the Jolly decked out magnificently in flowers. it was when she excused herself to change to her travel clothes for the honeymoon that Emma realised something was really not right. As if the singing wasn't a big enough clue.

She paused in the doorway to the loft and wondered how she got there. Everything around her felt stretched; out of sync. The air felt thick in her throat. Her feet felt frozen despite the warmth of the spring day. Her legs felt like ice and they gave way from under her and she felt herself falling. When she landed she was on concrete in a puddle.

"Emma? EMMA? Please, Love, please open your eyes. I need to see your eyes. Come on Sweetheart, please look at me," Killian's pleading grew more desperate; his voice more broken as Emma lay dying on the street. Blood pouring from the gaping sword wound in her gut onto the concrete, making it slick. She could barely feel his hand in her hair.

Emma gave it her all, but couldn't get her eyes open or her voice to answer her distraught True Love. She wanted to tell him how beautiful the wedding had been, to tell him how marrying him was everything she hoped it would be. She wanted to sing about her True Loves, Killian and Henry.

But then her world fell silent.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Couldn't help myself. I just have this idea that Emma is confused and laying dying, bleeding out after Gideon runs her through and that's why the wedding has people singing. Sorry . . .


End file.
